Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness
by Not The Original
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort. Harry's back for sixth year. Will Voldemort be able to destroy him? R/R. *NEW CHARACTERS*
1. Home for the Holidays

Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness Chapter 1

Summers with the Dursley family were always hard. Summers with Aunt Marge were even worse. Whenever she came to visit, Harry Potter, celebrity of the wizarding world, the Boy Who Lived, found himself doing what he always did. Counting the days till her departure.

Though Marge wasn't part of Harry's family, as she was his Uncle Vernon's sister, she insisted on being called 'Aunt'. However, this time, Harry couldn't have cared less that she was here. He had just completed his fifth year, the first year since Lord Voldemort had arisen, as a winner. Once again he had bested the Dark Lord.

"So, Marge, where's er…Ripper?" Aunt Petunia asked politely, sipping tea.

"Dead," Marge grunted. Harry saw relief seep through his aunt's face. For the first time, they agreed on something, though not for the same reason. Petunia, who was obsessed about keeping everything as neat as a pin, hated the dog because it was too messy. Harry hated it because it was trained to attack him on sight.

"How'd he die?" Dudley, Harry's fat cousin, asked.

"Overweight," Marge said. "Least, that's what that crackpot vet said. Don't believe a word of it, I don't" Nobody bothered to ask what she believed happened to her dog. Harry really didn't care. All he wanted to do was get through the day, and crawl into bed, waiting for another day to pass.

H         A         R          R          Y                     P          O         T          T          E          R          

_Hermione-_

_Mum says you can come soon. We have an extra room, since Fred and George moved out. They got an apartment and live in Hogsmeade now. Percy's still here though. Dad says we're getting Harry as soon as possible. Sirius, according to him, is still in a coma from that accident, so he thinks Harry should get their room because of all the trauma of last year. I think it's a good idea, but that means you'll still have to stay with Ginny. Hope to see you soon_

_-Ron_

_Harry-_

_Mum and Dad are going to come fetch you soon. Better clear it with your aunt and uncle though. If they agree, they can come by the front door. If they don't…well, we have the Ford back. Fred and George have moved, so you're getting their room._

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

H         A         R          R          Y                     P          O         T          T          E          R

"My Lord?" Voldemort looked up, eyes narrowing at the sight of Goyle.

"What is it?" he asked coldly. Goyle struggled not to run away.

"There's someone here to see you, m-my Lord," he stuttered. "He says it's important,"

"Very well…" Voldemort said. Goyle hesitated.

"My Lord…"

"You worry, Goyle," he interrupted. "You worry that he is a spy of Dumbledore's" Goyle nodded timidly.

"Not to worry," Voldemort said, fingering his wand. "I know how to take care of spies. Send him in,"

Goyle disappeared, moments later reappearing with a young person. "Lord Voldemort," the child greeted, bowing down. _So _this_ is my Anointed One, _Voldemort thought to himself. _The prophecy…_

"You would so willingly come to join me now?" Voldemort asked. "After you are so close to HarryPotter?"

"Potter does not deserve to live," 

"I see," Voldemort murmured. "And pray tell me, what has he done to you that you would come from the Light to the Dark?"

"I want Potter dead as much as you do," the Ally said simply. "I believe that if you let me join you, I could help you,"

"A tempting offer," Voldemort mused. "How can I refuse?"

A/N: Whaddya think? Hmm? 10 points to who can guess who the Anointed One is!

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowling's.


	2. Naomi comes to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Days lof Darkness Chapter 2

**__**

**__**

    "Thank you for letting me stay here until the term begins," Naomi Malfoy said politely, a hint of a French accent in her voice. Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at her.

    "Not a problem, my dear," he said kindly. "Hogwarts is your home from now on,"

    "Thanks," Naomi grinned. "Draco and I always fought. I know going to Beauxbatons will bring us closer now, but it'd be such a bother to bring my stuff to Malfoy Manor and then  back here in two weeks,"

    "Think nothing of it," Dumbledore replied. "Now, since you can't be sorted until the start of the term, you shall be spending your two weeks in Gryffindor Tower. It is by far the best room,"  
  


    "Oh, thank you," Naomi grinned, pushing back her blond hair. They went up to the Tower and pushed open the portrait (there was no passwords during the summer). "This room is occupied by Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Kimberly Johanson, and January McAndrews," he told her. "Feel free to use it now,"

    "Oh I will," Naomi smiled. Dumbledore left, and she turned back to the room. _Oh, wow, _she thought. _Gryffindor Tower. This is such a great place!_

    She walked down to the Common Room and looked around. Then she went up the Boys' Staircase. She opened a door and looked inside. She saw a picture left behind on a shelf and picked it up, studying it. "Oh, wow!" she breathed. In the picture was Harry Potter, talking and laughing with a red-headed boy and a brown-haired girl. "Harry Potter!"

    _I've struck gold, _she smirked. She held up the picture and studied the girl's face. She had no clue as to who she was, but she was obviously close to Harry. Picking up her wand, she walked over to the bathroom mirror. Muttering a spell, she turned the mirror into a portal between herself and Lucius Malfoy.

    "Ah, Naomi," he smiled. "Using the Communicating Charm? You must already be in Hogwarts,"

    "Yes, Daddy," she said. "I'm inside Harry Potter's room,"

    "Really?" her father asked in interest. "Have you found anything?"

    "I've already thought of a plan to get to Harry," she informed him. "All I need to do now is to wait for the school year to start up again,"

    "Very good," Lucius leaned back toward the chair he was sitting on. "Contact me soon," And with that, he was gone.

H         A            R            R            Y                     P            O            T            T            E            R

    Harry opened the window and let out a yelp of surprise. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ron were seated in their flying Ford Anglia were waiting for him in the starry sky. "Thank God you're here!" Harry exclaimed. "Aunt Marge has been driving me insane this whole time!"

    "Your letter said that you were dropping your aunt off tonight," Ron said. "So we decided to rescue you tonight,"

    "We just got back from the train station," Harry informed them. "I just need to get my things and we're off,"

    "Don't you think you ought to tell your aunt and uncle first, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. Harry shook his head.

    "I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone," he said, opening the door to his closet. "Because Aunt Marge came this year, they didn't have time to lock my things in the closet. I locked it in here to make sure they didn't,"

    Grabbing it, along with his owl, Hedwig, he clambered into the car. Then they reversed and left, not leaving a single trace that they were here at all.

H         A            R            R            Y                     P            O            T            T            E            R

    During the next week, Naomi explored the contents of Hogwarts, enjoying herself. She was careful to never to show herself to anyone except Dumbledore and Severus Snape, the Potions Master.

    "And who do we have here?" he had asked coldly, when they had bumped into each other a few days after she arrived. "Why, I do believe it's little Naomi Malfoy,"

    "Snape," she had greeted equally as coldly. 

    "I remember you from when you were a little girl, Malfoy," he told her. "So precious, and yet so devious,"

    "Really, I can't believe your memory serves you that long," she had sneered. "You had better keep out of my way, Professor, if you know what's good for you,"

    "I see you're still the same." Snape said, looking bored. 

    "Better believe it," she replied, giving him a sweet smile. "I'm back in town. Things are going to start happening now. Big things,"

    Snape knew her well enough to know that she was going to be true to her word. He, for one, was planning to keep a safe distance from her. A very safe distance.

A/N: Kay, so how'd you like it? Naomi Malfoy doesn't play a major part in sixth year, but she becomes a major character in seventh year. Tell me what you think of her. Do you want more of her? Do you want less? No flames, constructive criticism. Doesn't matter to me if you want less, she's still going to play a big role in Harry's life. Review!

Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowling's.


	3. Exam Results

Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness Chapter 3

**__**

**__**

    Hermione arrived the same day as the exam results. "Hello," she greeted everyone. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all gave her a quick hi.

    "Mail," Percy Weasley said cheerily as he dumped the letters on the table. "You four, there are letters from school for you,"

    "Uh-oh," Ron said, biting into his toast. Harry and Hermione shared knowing looks with each other.

    "Exam results," they said in unison. It was alright for Ginny, for she had normal exams, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. Fred and George, who had arrived last night to collect their exam results, bounded down the stairs.

    "Mail," Percy said simply, picking up the paper and reading it, but Harry could tell he was pretending, for his eyes didn't move. Fred and George exchanged terrified looks with each other before reaching for their letters.

  
    "Oh, you know what would really make our new apartment feel like home?" Fred piped up suddenly to his twin. "Opening these there,"

    "Not a chance," Mrs. Weasley said pointedly. "We let you skip college for a joke shop. We want to see if you even managed to get out of school,"

    "Aw, mom!" George complained. "You know we always get good grades!"

    "Open it!" she commanded. Harry noticed that the twins' letters were larger than theirs. He, Ron and Hermione quickly opened theirs and scanned the contents. 

    "Eleven O.W.L.s'" Hermione said proudly.

    "Ten!" Ron exclaimed, looking very relieved. They turned back to Harry. His jaw dropped in shock.

    "Twelve!" he sputtered. Hermione's eyes grew as huge as saucers. Ron grabbed it out of his hands. Percy looked very impressed. Then, Hermione screamed.

     After calming her down, they all turned to Harry. "Wow, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, admiration in his voice. "How'd you manage it?"

    "I was so sure Cornelius Fudge was going to exile me, that studying was the only thing that helped me calm down," he admitted. Hermione glared furiously at him, not speaking. Ron turned to his brothers, who had not opened their envelopes yet. 

    "Guys?" he called. They seemed to be brought back to earth and opened the envelopes. They expelled sighs of relief.

    "We passed," George said, examining his results. "Fifteen out of seventeen N.E.W.T's!"

    "Me too," Fred grinned. He turned to George and slapped him a high-five. "We're out of Hogwarts!"

H         A         R          R          Y                     P          O         T          T          E          R

    "I don't see why I have to suddenly switch schools like this!" Chelsea Donovan argued. Mrs. Donovan sighed. 

    "Chelsea, I've already told you," she said tiredly. "Your father's in England. He wants to see you. The court orders say that he's entitled to visitations by you,"

    "But one whole year in a foreign country?!" Chelsea asked, shocked. "That's not fair!"

    "Chelsea, we've already agreed to it," her mother told her. "You spend one year with your father, and return back to America for your seventh year at Salem,"

    "But I was planning to do so many things with my friends," Chelsea whined. "My entire _life _is at Salem. I can't leave now! Not in my sixth year!"

    "Your principal and I have talked about it," her mother said. "He has agreed to let you go to Hogwarts for the year. There are going to be some special exams this year for a foreign-exchange program this year at Hogwarts. I've spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore, and he has agreed to sort you for the year,"

    "What do you mean 'sort'?" Chelsea asked. 

    "Hogwarts has four founders, according to Dumbledore," her mom explained, pouring herself some coffee. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat is placed upon you, and he sorts you into one of those houses,"

    "What if he sorts me into a house I don't like,"

    "Tough," her mom smiled. "Deal with it," Chelsea rolled her eyes, arms crossed around her chest. _Great, _she thought angrily. _I'm being forced to go to a foreign country and start a new school, for a whole _year, _my mom expects me to just put my life on hold for dad, and now she's starting to sound like me! I _so_ hate that!_

H         A         R          R          Y                     P          O         T          T          E          R

    Harry watched the fireworks shoot up in the air, laughing as they exploded to resemble a stupid-looking boy with the words 'PERCY' underneath the picture. As Harry, Ron and Hermione had just passed their O.W.L.s' and Fred and George their N.E.W.T.s', they were having a humongous celebration.

    Suddenly, a brown screech owl landed on top of the table the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were sitting at outside. It held two letters. Harry picked them up and noticed that they were addressed to Hermione and himself. With a dry mouth, he opened his.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Congratulations on your extraordinary success in your exams last year. From your five years here at Hogwarts, you have shown uncanny bravery and independence. This is just the sort of thing we have hoped to see in a Hogwarts student, much less you. It is this very factor that we here at Hogwarts have come to ask you to join as a Prefect for your sixth year. We hope you agree. Enjoy your holidays. Thank you.

Minerva McGonagall

(MINERVA MCGONAGALL)

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

    "Oh wow," Harry murmured. He looked over at Hermione, noting she was looking stunned too. 

    "What? What's going on?" George asked.

    "They want us to be prefects," Hermione said. "At least they want me to be a prefect. Harry, what about you?" Harry nodded mutely, still studying the paper.

    "Wow, that is so great!" Ginny squealed. Fred, George and Ron rolled their eyes.

    "Well, now we have all the more reason to celebrate tonight, don't we?" Mrs. Weasley smiled. She took some fireworks and threw them to the floor. Nothing happened. Frowning, she went to inspect them. They blew up in her face, blackening it. They all roared with laughter.


	4. Caught?

Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness Chapter 4

    _So where are you now, Dad? _Chelsea asked herself angrily, playing with her pink hair. She searched around the airport frantically searching for her father. "I'll kill him," she muttered. "I'll absolutely kill him,"

    "Chelsea!" she heard someone call. "Hey, Chelsea!" Chelsea turned to see her father grinning at her, holding roses in his hand.

    "Daddy!" she smiled, walking quickly up to him. "Are those for me?"

    "No," he smirked. "I just bought these because I like wasting money on stupid flowers," They burst out laughing. "Oh, hey. You…dyed your hair pink,"

    "Uh-huh," she replied. After a while she realized he was staring. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

    "Huh? Oh, uh, no. No problem," he said, handing her the roses. She took them.

    "Good," she said, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Let's go,"

    In the car, her dad tried many unsuccessful attempts at conversation. "So, how's your mother?"

    "Fine," Chelsea replied curtly. He nodded. 

    "Did you, uh, learn any magic?" he questioned. She shrugged.

  
    "A bit," 

    "Do you want to show me some?"

    "Why?" she turned to him, eyes flared. "I know you don't like magic," When he didn't reply, she continued. "I mean, that's why you divorced mom, right? That's why you moved to a different country, isn't it?"

    "It's more complicated than that," he croaked. Chelsea didn't reply for a long time.

    "I see," she finally said. She settled back in her seat. They didn't talk the whole trip home again.

H         A            R            R            Y                     P            O            T            T            E            R

    Rowena Ravenclaw sighed as she wandered the empty halls of Hogwarts. She was so bored here! And so lonely. She missed Godric and Helga. She missed her more recent friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

    "I can't wait till the term starts up again," she muttered. "Then the school will be bustling with new students,"

    "Talking to yourself again, Ms. Ravenclaw?" Rowena turned to see Professor Snape watching her. 

    "Hello, Severus," she said. "Getting ready for the new school year?"

    "Quite," he replied. "The years get more dangerous as the prophecy looms closer, Rowena. I suggest you watch your back," Rowena watched him apprehensively. He wouldn't have the gall to threaten a Hogwarts founder. Would he?

    "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is getting wise to this game Harry Potter is playing," Snape continued. "One false step…" he trailed off. For a few seconds, they said nothing, just watched each other. 

    "I see," Rowena said coolly. "Well, best be on your way, Severus. I'm going to go check on Sirius Black. Harry made me promise to check up on him, see if he's out of that coma yet," She walked away. 

    Sirius was still in his dream-like state. Rowena watched him for a few moments before sitting down on the chair beside him and sighing. "What am I going to do, Sirius?" she asked. "Snape's right. The thousand years is coming to a close. Harry doesn't have much time," she watched him for a while before continuing.

    "I mean, there's only so much I can do. We all know that we can only aid Harry. It's going to just eventually boil down to him and Voldemort," Sirius didn't move. Rowena looked arounf the room.

    "I don't want to talk to a wall anymore," she muttered, picking up her wand. "No harm in just giving you a little boost, like I did at the end of last year without anyone knowing," She tapped his cold arm and muttered the magic spell. More color began to go through the man. 

    "Well, that's that," she murmured. "Anymore, and Madam Pomfrey would know I did something to you,"

H         A            R            R            Y                     P            O            T            T            E            R

    Naomi twirled in front of the mirror in Hermione's body. _Self-transfiguration is fun, _she decided. _I'm so glad Daddy taught me how to do it, _

    She observed herself in the mirror and turned back to the picture. _I look just like Hermione Granger, _she decided. _This is the perfect way to get close to Harry,_

    "Hermione!" Naomi turned to see a pretty red-headed woman staring at her in shock. 

    "Er…" she stammered, before she was enveloped in a tight hug.

    "It's so good to see you!" the redhead exclaimed. "I've been out of my mind with boredom. I mean here I am, Rowena Ravenclaw, with no one interesting to talk to in the whole castle!"

    "Rowena," Naomi repeated. Self-transfiguration was harder than she thought! 

    "What are you doing here so soon?" Rowena asked. "School's a few days away!"

    "Er…" Naomi felt completely lost. She had no choice but to admit who she was and how she knew how to do this spell. Her life in Hogwarts was over before it even began!


End file.
